Benjamin's Christmas Dinner
This was written for the semi-final round the Christmas Pasta Writing competition! Benjamin's Christmas Dinner I scooped the ham out from the active furnace using an iron sword. The meat sizzled and freed its satisfying aroma. Warmth filled the house, and the torches emitted a yellow glow, emphasizing what a heavenly sanctuary the shelter was. And to add on to the immense feeling of happiness, it was Christmas Eve. The perfect excuse to lay down all sorrows and have a good vacation. At least, that’s what my perspective of the heart-warming holiday was, not being in a religious family. Nevertheless, I loved my parents and sister more than anything the world had to offer at Christmas. They kept me company everywhere, even in my imagination. My mind was a whole world itself; I felt my mind was advanced in some sort of way. Though I was only in seventh grade and had a long way to go at the time I felt reminiscent of an omnipotent being. But of course, that was all in my head. Fancily wrapped presents were stuffed under the tree and ready for us in the morning. The outside of the house was plentiful with multi-colored lights that Santa would gawk at in its beauty for sure. Everything was set. Even the Christmas dinner. I suppose it would’ve been worth it, eating the wonderful meal. The day before I came across a lonely pig. I whipped out my iron sword and crept toward it with an ominous glare. I backed it up in a corner. The pig’s eyes were filled with fear, so I had to slaughter the animal before I could feel the slightest bit of guilt. The pig didn’t even rave in agony which made me feel a bit better. I somehow got the feeling that it would be the best Christmas yet. I wish my imagination were powerful enough to change my past actions. All for the sake of my family’s wellbeing. That fateful night, I met something horrifying that would change my view of reality. You may not understand what I’m saying and to be honest I don’t know if I’m making sense. Could I be insane in some way? It was 8:00 PM. The food was ready to be served. I stepped into the dining room to be greeted with the smiling faces of my parents and sister. They always seemed to smile through thick and thin. It was as if they were never fazed by anything that came in their way. I felt lucky to be in such a wonderful family. But for some reason I felt alone in some way. Perhaps because I was different. Maybe it was because I wasn’t as tough as they were. I was the youngest in the family. I guess…it was my dependence on them that made me love them the most. To be honest, I would’ve liked to stay in that position forever. Maybe that is what destroyed me. I set the ham on the center of the table. My mouth flooded as I continued to stare at it. “Well then, dinner is ready! Eat up, I worked very hard on it.” Strangely however, my family remained in place. Blank stares and widened smiles. This made me very uncomfortable. All of the sudden, I could hear something coming from outside. I shrugged, assuming it was a group of carolers. I strolled over to the front door and opened to reveal a terrifying creature. I had never seen something so frightening. My blood ran cold like winter. The thing was covered in green and black scales and had an elongated torso. It was hunched over ominously and walked on four stubby limbs that dug into the snowy ground. Its jagged mouth hung open to reveal a spiraling black hole. An ominous coo seeped out of the gaping interior of its head. It stumbled inside, its entire body flashed a white color as it began to expand. I hollered toward my family, commanding them to flee for their lives. But they wouldn’t move. It was as if they were in some sort of trance. And with that, the creature exploded, demolishing everything within the perimeter. I hollered toward my family, commanding them to flee for their lives. But they wouldn’t move. It was as if they were in some sort of trance. And with that, the creature exploded, demolishing everything within the perimeter. Even the ones I loved the most. ''The death screen appeared on Ben’s laptop. Ben slumped back in his chair and began to cry. His family was gone. They were for many years. This hurt Ben. Much so that he needed a way to escape the fact that everything he loved would never come back. His favorite videogame was the only thing that could keep him stable. But nothing built can last forever. And all must come to an end for one’s sake. For their sanity to be precise. Being so young at the time made him realize within his opinion that there is no hope, however. He felt there was no one, nothing, to lean on now. And to add on to the immense feeling of sadness, it was Christmas Eve. '' Category:Creepypasta Category:Shrautsticks Category:Christmas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas